Left Alone
by DefiningBeauty
Summary: Edward hat Bella verlassen -New Moon- Jetzt muss sie lernen, ihr Leben neu zu ordnen und ohne ihn zurecht zu kommen. Doch dann erfährt sie wie durch Zufall von einer Nachricht, die ihr Leben zu zerstören scheint. Ob es ein Happy End gibt?
1. Prolog

**_Disclaimer : Keine dieser Charaktere gehört mir, alleine diese FF :]_**

**_Hoffe die erste kleine Geschichte gefällt euch! Würde mich jederzeit über Reviews & Comments freuen.  
Die restlichen Teile sind in Bearbeitung :)_**

**_Viel Spaß!_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Prolog**

Wie hatte ich glauben können, stark genug zu sein ohne Edward leben zu können, gegen meinen Willen alleine zu sein? Alleine.

Ich war vollkommen alleine auf der Welt. Ich wollte nicht mehr in Forks bleiben, wo mich alles an ihn erinnern würde. Jeden Weg den wir zusammen gegangen sind, die Luft die wir gemeinsam eingeatmet haben, obwohl er nicht atmen musste.

Und von diesem Moment an wusste ich, dass ich gehen musste. Er war weg, also was hielt mich noch hier? Der Regen, die Kälte ?

Nein , nicht einmal Charlie konnte mir den Schmerz nehmen, den Edward Cullen hinterlassen hatte.

Niemand könnte mich jetzt noch auffangen. Ich musste gehen. Für Immer, es würde kein zurück mehr geben.


	2. 1 Verlassen

1. Verlassen

„Du … willst mich nicht?"

„Nein."

Er war fort … gegangen. Ich war alleine. Die Tage kamen mir vor wie Stunden, ich fragte mich wie lange ich schon hier lag. Im feuchten Gras, den dunklen Himmel über mir – alleine. Edward war weg, und das für immer. Er hatte gesagt, es würde so sein als hätte er niemals existiert. Er konnte das so leicht … aber ich würde niemals so tun können, als hätte es ihn nicht gegeben, als hätte es uns nicht gegeben. Ich liebte ihn wie am ersten Tag. Und nun hatte er mich zurückgelassen. Ich öffnete die Augen, ich blickte in den klaren Sternenhimmel, was er wohl gerade tat? Ob er auch irgendwo in die Sterne sah? Oder ob er mich längst vergessen hatte? Alles vergessen hatte, was in den letzten Monaten geschehen war? Der Gedanke schmerzte. Als ich mich verwundert umblickte, bemerkte ich erst wo ich mich befand. Es war unsere Lichtung – ein weiteres Mal traf mich die Wahrheit wie ein Schlag und Schmerz breitete sich in mir aus. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, ich wollte dem Schmerz entkommen, doch er zerfraß mich innerlich. Ich kümmerte mich nicht darum, ob man mich suchte oder wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Alles was ich spürte war der Verlust, die Liebe, die man mir genommen hatte. Ich hatte das Gefühl zu fallen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht ankommen. Ich fragte mich, wie lange ich noch fallen würde und ob es jemals aufhören könnte. Ich schloss erneut die Augen, versuchte zu Atmen, ohne Schmerz, ich wünschte ich wäre stark genug gewesen, einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen. Charlie würde sich Sorgen machen. Aber das war ich nicht, nur er könnte mich auffangen und vor dem Verderben retten.

Plötzlich berührte mich eine eiskalte Hand, ich kannte diese Kälte, ich wusste es wäre nicht er – aber ich versuchte zu träumen. Ich konnte die Augen nicht öffnen, ich wollte es nicht, ich würde sein Gesicht niemals vergessen, ich wollte es immer vor mir sehen. Sein Lächeln, welches mir jegliche Trauer nahm. Ich spürte, wie sich jemand neben mir ins Gras fallen lies.

„Bella?"

Ich antwortete nicht, obwohl ich wusste wer da nach mir rief – doch er war es nicht, wieso sollte es mich eigentlich kümmern? Wie hatte sie mich finden können – die Frage hätte ich mir sparen können, Alice Cullen würde mich überall finden. Ich öffnete langsam die Augen, ohne meinen Kopf zu ihr zu wenden. Ihre unnatürliche, grazile Art erinnerte mich an ihn und ich zuckte zusammen, Alices Hand glitt sanft von meiner Schulter zu meiner Hand.

„Er wollte das nicht, Bella … aber er hat keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, dich in Sicherheit zu wiegen und –„

„Sei still."

Ich hörte wie meine leise, zitternde Stimme Alice unterbrach und wandte meinen Kopf in sekundenschnelle von ihr ab. Es kümmerte mich nicht, ob ich nun sicherer war. Ich fühlte mich bereits leblos, wieso dann Angst vor dem Tod haben? Ich wollte nicht über ihn nachdenken, nicht von ihm träumen, aber wiederum nur sein Gesicht vor meinen Augen sehen. Nur seine Kälte auf meiner Haut spüren.

„Du solltest nach Hause gehen, Bella. Charlie macht sich wahnsinnige Sorgen."

Sie hatte Recht, aber das würde ich nicht zugeben können. Ich wollte mich nur ihm nahe fühlen, nicht von unserer Lichtung weichen. Doch ich spürte wie Alice meine Hand nahm und diese in ihrer eigene einschloss. Dann zog sie mich ruckartig hoch. So zierlich sie auch war, ihre Kraft dürfte man nicht unterschätzen. Ich taumelte einige Schritte nach vorne, ich hatte nicht mit einer solchen Wucht gerechnet, aber es war mir egal ob ich wieder hinfiel oder nicht. Meine Beine konnten mich nicht tragen, ich hatte vergessen wie es sich anfühlte, wie ein Mensch seinen Gewohnheiten nachzugehen. Das Einzige was ich noch tat war atmen. Es war alles was ich noch tun konnte. Alice musste mich stützen, was ihr merklich schwer fiel, doch sie tat es. Meine Nähe und mein Geruch schien auch ihr eindeutig mehr zu gefallen, als es uns beiden lieb war.

„Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause …"

Ich erinnerte mich kaum noch an den Klang von seiner Stimme. Er war weg, wegen mir verließ er seine ganze Familie, ließ sein Leben hinter sich, ließ mich zurück. Dabei hatte ich erst begonnen, mich vollkommen zu fühlen, an seiner Seite, in seinem Leben. Er war mein Leben gewesen und nun war er fort.


	3. 2 Erkenntniss

**2. Erkenntnis**

„Oh Gott, Bella!"

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht erschien Charlie auf der Auffahrt des Hauses, blickte starr zu Alice, die mich wie eine Marionette zur Tür brachte. Er legte unruhig die Arme um mich, zitterte er? Oder war das bloß mein Körper, der vor Ermüdung bebte? Ich sah die sorgenvollen Blicke von Alice und meinem Vater auf mir ruhen, doch ich sackte zusammen, ich hatte nicht die Kraft um mich noch länger auf den Beinen halten zu können, und auch nicht den Willen. Glücklicherweise war Alice zur Stelle und brachte mich bis in die Küche, wo sie mich auf einem Stuhl niederließ. Ich fragte mich wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit ich das letzte Mal hier gesessen hatte. Er war dabei gewesen, wieder holte mich der Schmerz ein, doch ich vergieße keine Träne. Ein Schockzustand.

„Glaubst du, es wird wieder?"

Ich hörte nur die brüchige Stimme meines Dads, die Augen hatte ich bereits wieder geschlossen. Ich spürte trotzdem die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf mir. Ich wusste nicht, welche Geste Alice gemacht hatte, doch ich hörte Charlie leise stocken. Es schmerzte mich, ihn so zu sehen und zu wissen, dass ich der Grund für sein Leid war.

„Du solltest vielleicht eine Runde schlafen, Charlie. Ich kümmere mich um Bella."

Alice war eine zu freundliche Person, als dass sie Charlie hätte die Wahrheit sagen können. Sie wusste, ich bräuchte jetzt jeden Menschen mehr als sonst, doch womöglich hatte er ebenso wenig geschlafen wie ich. Ich hörte ihn leise seufzten, ehe er sich zu mir bewegte und in die Knie ging, um mir in die Augen sehen zu können. Verschwommen entdeckte ich sein Gesicht, nur wenige von meinem entfernt.

„Versuch du auch zu schlafen, Kleines. Und pass auf dich auf … ich liebe dich Bella."

Das hatte er auch zu mir gesagt. Augenblicklich durchdringt mich ein Gefühl, das dem Schmerz glich, doch ihn in seinem Selbst übertrumpfte. Meine Organe verkrampften sich, ich hatte das Gefühl von innen zu verätzen. Ich zuckte unruhig, was auch Charlie auffiel, doch er ging auf Abstand. Er war kein Mensch der gerne seine Gefühle zeigte, für ihn war die Sache genauso schwierig. Ich hörte, wie er rasch die Treppen hochging und verschwand. Nun war ich alleine, oder etwa nicht? Ich hörte Alice kaum, sie war so leise und graziös wie eine Fee, doch ich spürte wie rasch sie etwas zu tun schien, und blickte erst auf als ich eine Tasse Tee auf dem Tisch vor mir auffand. Ich wollte nichts, doch sie drängte mich dazu. Ich konnte nur an ihn denken und ich wünschte es wäre nicht so.

„Nimm bitte einen Schluck, es kann dir nicht schaden…"

Ich blickte auf. Wieso hatte sie Recht? Nichts mehr könnte mir nun noch schaden. Ich war bereits im Endstadium, nichts mehr würde meinen Schmerz vergrößern können, außer den Gedanken an ihn. Aber eben diese Erinnerungen an seinen Klang, seinen Geruch, seine harte, kalte Haut … es wurde zu viel, ich sackte erneut zusammen. Und augenblicklich spürte ich den festen Griff von Alice. Sie war so eine unfassbar gute Freundin, das hatte ich wirklich nicht verdient. Ich sah sie an, sah mein Spiegelbild in ihren hellen, braunen Augen und erschrak. Ich hatte niemals so schrecklich ausgesehen, so leblos, so völlig ohne Emotion. Das würde er nicht aushalten, wenn er wüsste wie schlecht es mir ging, es würde ihn zerstören. Ich musste endlich aufhören, zu fallen. Mit zitternder Hand nahm ich die Tasse und trank einen Schluck der warmen Flüssigkeit.

„Ich möchte schlafen, Alice.",

hörte ich mich sagen, ihr verwunderter Blick verwandelte sich schnell in Freude, ein erstes Anzeichen von Hoffnung. Kaum merklich half sie mir auf und navigierte mich zur Treppe. Alles erinnerte mich an ihn, wie wir auf dem Sofa saßen, Romeo und Julia schauten oder er mich einfach küsste. Es war kein Schmerz, den man aushalten konnte ohne Folgen, viel mehr schien er einen Menschen immer mehr zu erfassen um ihn dann nach einiger Zeit zu zerfetzen. Ich spürte kaum wie ich in mein Zimmer kam, Alice musste mich getragen haben, denn plötzlich befand ich mich auf meinem Bett, daneben meine Schlafsachen. Ich blickte zu Alice, ich vernahm ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, auch sie litt, wie alle Menschen – oder Vampire - in meiner Umgebung.

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass du dich jetzt umziehst und dann schläfst. Es wird dir helfen, also bitte! Ich werde morgen nach dir sehen, wen du möchtest."

Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, lächelte bloß sanft und da war sie schon aus meinem Zimmer verschwunden. Ich spürte die erdrückende Leere und ich zog mich vollständig zusammen. Ich presste meine Lippen aufeinander um nicht los zu schreien. Er hätte hier sein müssen, so wie jede Nacht. Ich brauchte ihn, das wusste er doch immer und trotzdem …

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kommentare hierzu? Vielleicht Meinung darüber wies weitergeht etc? :o  
Freut euch auf den nächsten Teil!  
xoxoxo Ena :]


	4. 3 Abschied

3. Abschied

Mit einem Mal hatte etwas völlig anderes meine Aufmerksamkeit erlangt. Es war ein Blatt Papier, welches sorgfältig gefaltet auf meinem Schreibtisch verweilte. Ich starrte es an, ich hatte es noch nie zuvor gesehen. Ich wollte nicht nachschauen, doch in der Hoffnung es könnte von ihm sein, schaffte ich es wollte er sich entschuldigen. Mit unsicheren und sichtlich wackeligen Schritten ging ich auf die Ablage zu, lies meine Hände über den glatten Tisch gleiten, bis sie bei dem Papier angekommen waren. Ich spürte wie ein Zucken meinen Körper durchfuhr. Würden diese Schmerzen jemals vergehen? Mit ungleichmäßigen Atemzügen drehte ich den Brief um. In einer sauberen, unverkennbaren Schrift stand mein Name darauf. Ich stockte, ich konnte es nicht, aber ich wusste ich musste es tun. Ich faltete den Brief langsam auf.

**Ich will nur das Beste für dich**

**Aber ich glaube du weißt nicht, was das ist.**

**Denn ich bin der Letzte, der dir Sicherheit geben kann**

**Ich wünschte ich könnte an deiner Seite sein-**

**Doch es wäre eine Sünde, wenn ich bleiben würde**

**Ich will dich nicht mehr in Gefahr begeben **

**Es geht nicht mehr, ich muss dich zurücklassen**

**Es würde mich umbringen, wenn ich nicht das wäre, was ich bin.**

**Aber das kann ich nicht ändern, ich bin ich.**

**Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dein Leben beeinflusst habe**

**Du wirst mich nie mehr wieder sehen.**

**Das wird das Beste sein.**

**Ich liebe dich**

**Edward**

Der Brief glitt mir aus den Händen, ich starrte in die Luft, ich wollte seine Worte nicht lesen, nicht an sie denken, doch sie brannten sich in mein Hirn, als würde man sie mit einer Feder auf meine Haut schreiben – mit meinem eigenen Blut. Und auf einmal löste sich die Starre in meinem Herzen und meine Welt brach zusammen.

**Du wirst mich nie mehr wieder sehen.**

Das könnte nicht sein ernst sein, das durfte es nicht. Ich spürte meine Beine nicht mehr und stürzte. Ich wollte mich nicht festhalten, auch wenn ich es gekonnt hätte. Ich musste ihn sehen, ich musste einfach. Ich wollte rennen, doch anstatt mich zu bewegen blieb ich stumm, sank in die Knie und lehnte mich an die Türen meines Kleiderschrankes. Die Tränen liefen, ohne dass ich auch nur Notiz davon genommen hatte, in Strömen über meine Wangen. Ich spürte den Schmerz, den vollkommenen, der mich durchdrängte. Ich wünschte mir die Starre zurück, die mich beschützt hatte. Die Trance, dich mich am überleben hielt. Doch nichts war davon mehr da. Nur der Schmerz. Ich konnte nicht begreifen, wie er mich hatte verlassen können. Er hatte mir damals versprochen, nicht zu gehen, immer bei mir zu sein. Er hatte nicht nur mein Herz, sondern auch die Versprechen gebrochen Und vor allem hatte er die Zukunft zerstört, die ich mir mühsam erträumt hatte. Er hatte mich zerstört. Doch ich liebte ihn immer noch mehr als alles andere in meinem Leben.


	5. 4 Leben

4. Leben

Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit Edward weg war. Ich hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, vor lauter Druck zu zerspringen, wie ein Glas. Vor allem hatte ich dies Alice zu verdanken. Ohne sie wäre ich nicht in der Lage gewesen, wieder aufzustehen. Sie hatte mich nicht aufgefangen, ich fiel immer noch, aber sie hatte meinen Fall gebremst, ihn ein wenig abgeschwächt. Auch wenn ihre Nähe mich ständig an Edward erinnerte, so schien es mir erträglicher als alleine zu sein. Immer wieder schweiften meine Gedanken an den Abend, an dem ich den Brief fand. Mein Leben schien vorbei, er hatte sich entschieden. Und für eine Sekunde hatte ich das auch. Ich wollte zu ihm, war aus dem Haus gestürmt, völlig aufgelöst, unter Tränen und war in den Wald gestürmt. Charlie hatte von alldem nichts mitbekommen, worüber ich mehr als dankbar war. Doch Alice hatte meinen verzweifelten Versuch gesehen und war bereits da, um mich von meiner Tat abzuhalten.

„Tu das nicht Bella", hatte sie in ihrer engelsgleichen Stimme gesagt. „Edward würde das nicht wollen, das weißt du."

Auch wenn sie ruhig gesprochen hatte, so konnte ich ihr nicht glauben. Ich schrie sie an, wollte an ihr vorbei, ich musste zu ihm, wo auch immer er war, und wenn es mich umbringen würde. Sie ließ mich nicht durch in jener Nacht, wofür ich ihr eigentlich hätte dankbar sein sollen. Stattdessen hatte ich weiter auf sie eingeschrien.

„Er ist weg, was soll ich noch hier? Lass mich gehen, Alice."

Ich spürte die Spannung noch immer, das Gefühl das mich gedrängt hatte, zu rennen, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen, oder aber das Gefühl verloren zu haben – ihn und mein Leben. Alice hatte mich nicht gehen gelassen und obwohl sie nicht dazu verpflichtet wäre, war sie die ganze Nacht geblieben und auch am Morgen nicht von meiner Seite gewichen. Sie hatte mich kaum noch alleine gelassen, etwas was ich ihr hoch anrechne. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Menschen, die sich Freunde genannt hatten.

„Musst du nicht langsam los?"

Charlies dunkle Stimme riss mich aus den Gedanken. Schule. Heute würde ich allem ein weiteres Mal ins Gesicht blicken. Ein Mittagessen ohne ihn – Biologie ohne ihn – alles würde ich ohne ihn tun müssen. Ich schluckte laut, dann nickte ich ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, was mich erwarten würde. Wussten die restlichen Schüler Bescheid? Und wenn ja, was wussten sie? Dass Edward Cullen seine Bella Swan verlassen hat, weil er als Vampir nicht für ihre Sicherheit sorgen kann? Wohl kaum… Ich war lange nicht mehr dort, vermutlich hatte sich einiges herumgesprochen. Ich beschloss, den Tag einfach auf mich zukommen zu lassen, immerhin musste ich leben. Auch wenn ich lieber gestorben wäre, als ohne ihn zu Leben, meinen Edward.

„Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus, möchtest du nicht doch lieber noch eine Weile zu Hause bleiben?"

Ich traf Charlies Blick, er strahlte seine Sorge, seine Zweifel gerade so aus. Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf und stopfte mir die letzten Überreste eines Brötchens in den Mund, ehe ich nach meiner Tasche schnappte und Charlie einen Kuss auf die Wange aufdrückte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich passe auf mich auf. Wir sehen uns später"

Und schon fiel die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss. Ich marschierte wie automatisch zur Auffahrt, doch es war kein silberner Volvo zu sehen. Wie auch, Edward war nicht mehr hier. Ich seufzte, es war alles so schmerzhaft und real. Es war kein schrecklicher Albtraum, aus dem man wieder erwachen könnte. Als ich in meinen Transporter stieg, lehnte ich mich kurz zurück, ehe ich den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte und den Motor aufheulen ließ. Ein grässliches Geräusch, zu vertraut, ich verband zu viel mit ihm. Der Schmerz war immer noch da, doch ich hatte geschafft ihn im Zaum zu halten, sobald ich nicht alleine war. Heute würde mir der schwierigste Tag bevorstehen.

Kaum war ich an der Forks High School angekommen, wandten sich alle Blicke zu mir. Es war wie am ersten Tag, den ich in Forks verbracht hatte. Ich fühlte, wie alle Augen auf mich gerichtet waren, dieses mal nicht aus Neugier, sondern eher aus Mitleid. Ich spürte ihren traurigen Ausdruck, sie wussten Bescheid. Was sie wussten kümmerte mich nicht, ich hätte am liebsten Kehrt gemacht und wäre einfach nach Hause gefahren. Nach Phoenix. Aber da musste ich nun durch. Ich stieg also aus und wurde von Angela und Jessica empfangen. In Angelas Blick lag Verlegenheit, Mitgefühl und Angst, mich zu verletzten. Doch Jessica zeigte mal wieder, dass sie nur Fakten wollte.

„Wer hat Schluss gemacht?"

Die Frage hatte nicht nur mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht getroffen, auch Angela blickte Jessica ungläubig an. Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Umdrehen, einfach wenden und davon fahren. Es wäre so einfach, doch meine Beine bewegten sich keinen Meter.

„Jess! Wie kannst du nur so taktlos sein. Bella … ist alles okay?"

Sie griff mit ihrer Hand nach meinem Arm und ich zuckte zusammen, mit einer solch warmen Hand hatte ich lange nicht mehr gerechnet. Ich nickte nur sanft, blickte sie dankbar an und würdigte Jessica keines Blickes. Vielleicht war ich gemein, aber ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit für ihre Besessenheit nach Neuigkeiten.

„Es geht schon, Angela. Danke."

Das war meine Standartantwort auf die Frage, wie es mir denn gehe oder ob alles okay wäre. Ich hatte sie mittlerweile mindestens 100 Mal gebrauchen müssen, immer war jeder darauf bedacht, mich nicht zu kränken, auf mein Wohl zu achten. Vor einiger Zeit hätte ich anders reagiert, wäre in Tränen ausgebrochen oder weggelaufen. Doch nun war ich stark genug, diese Tortur durchzustehen. Ich kehrte den beiden den Rücken zu und verschwand zur ersten Stunde. Nichts war okay, ich spürte den Schmerz, nach wie vor, doch ich konnte verdrängen. Es war eine extreme Erleichterung, Alice endlich zu sehen. Ich fiel ihr beinahe zu stürmisch um den Hals. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie überraschen, ihr eine Freude machen, aber das war bei ihr unmöglich, sie würde es wissen.

„Dir geht es aber gut. Das freut mich wirklich Bella."

Sie lächelte mich fröhlich an, sie hatte sehr viel mitmachen müssen in den letzten Wochen, Monaten, in denen er nicht da war. Wie würde das nur weitergehen? Doch in ihrer Stimme hörte ich, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Ich wollte sie nicht darauf ansprechen, ich hatte genug von den ständigen Problemen, die es meistens wegen mir gegeben hatte. Edward war weg und mit ihm doch auch die Probleme der Cullens.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss los Bella, wir gehen am Wochenende wandern."

Alice warf mir einen viel sagenden Blick zu. Wandern. Das hatte er früher immer gesagt, wenn er jagen war, um meine Nähe zu ertragen. Er hatte sehr viele Opfer gebracht, nur um bei mir sein zu können. Und plötzlich verstand ich sein Verhalten, zumindest ein wenig. Alice verabschiedete sich schnell von mir, sie verstand ich momentan eher selten, sie war so abgelenkt, so hektisch, aber die Zeit würde vergehen, sagte ich mir. Nun müsste ich erst einmal dafür sorgen, den Tag zu überleben.


	6. 5 Widerstand

5. Widerstand

„Hallo Bella."

Als ich meinen Blick hob blickte ich in die freudigen Augen von Mike Newton. Ich erwiderte seinen freundlichen Gruß zwar, doch ich spürte wie unwohl mir dabei war. Sein Blick strahlte mehr aus, als reine Freundschaft, und das schon seit dem ersten Tag, an dem ich an dieser Schule war.

„Na was gibt's Mike?"

Ich versuchte zu lächeln, an seiner überaus fröhlichen Laune konnte ich ablesen, dass selbst er Bescheid wusste. Ich ging weiter, in der Hoffnung Mike würde in die andere Richtung gehen, doch er folgte mir. Erst nach kurzer Zeit begriff ich, was er vorhatte und drehte mich umgehend um. Ich starrte ihn fragend an.

„Ach …" er geriet ins schleudern. „Ich dachte mir nur, jetzt wo Cullen weg ist, hättest du vielleicht Lust mal auszugehen?"

Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen meinte es dieser Junge wirklich ernst. Wie wenig Anstand hatte er, um ein Mädchen nach einem Date zu fragen, dass dank dem Ende ihrer Beziehung am Boden ist? Ungläubig starrte ich ihn weiter an. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich hatte jegliche Selbstbeherrschung verloren, denn plötzlich spürte ich eine Träne über meine Gesicht rollen.

„Bella … ich wollte nicht…"

Ich hob nur die Hand, er wich zurück was im Endeffekt besser für ihn gewesen war. Ich wollte, dass er verstummt. Ich wollte ihn anschreien, doch gleichzeitig drehte sich alles. Ich dachte an Edward, an die Zeit die ich mit ihm verbracht habe, alles, was wir geteilt hatten. Und plötzlich sprudelte alles aus mir heraus, alle Gefühle die mich bisher versucht hatten aufzufressen, alle Gedanken, die bisher unausgesprochen waren. Alles offenbarte ich diesem Jungen.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht wie es ist, verlassen zu werden, du weißt nicht einmal wie es ist zu lieben. Du hast keine Ahnung wie wichtig Edward mir ist, was ich für ihn empfinde… Wie kannst du es wagen mich nach einem Date zu fragen, wenn du siehst dass ich am Boden bin? Edward musste gehen, er kann nichts dafür dass er … Mike Newton, du bist ein Idiot!"

Wütend hatte ich mich umgedreht und stolzierte in die andere Richtung. Mike blieb stehen, blickte mir fassungslos hinterher. Niemals hatte er eine so emotionale und aufgebrachte Bella erlebt. Und auch ich selbst war schockiert. Ich war kurz davor Edward zu verraten, ich hätte beinahe alles zunichte gemacht. Mir stiegen immer mehr Tränen in die Augen, sodass ich nicht sah wohin ich eigentlich lief. Mein Blickfeld verschwamm vor meinen Augen und ich stolperte. Ich wusste nicht wo genau ich war, doch ich spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Knie. Ich vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen. Wie hatte ich glauben können, stark genug zu sein ohne Edward leben zu können, gegen meinen Willen alleine zu sein? Alleine. Ich war vollkommen alleine auf der Welt. Ich wollte nicht mehr in Forks bleiben, wo mich alles an ihn erinnern würde. Jeden Weg den wir zusammen gegangen sind, die Luft die wir gemeinsam eingeatmet haben, obwohl er nicht atmen muss. Und von diesem Moment an wusste ich, dass ich gehen musste. Er war weg, also was hielt mich noch hier? Der Regen, die Kälte ? Nein , nicht einmal Charlie konnte mir den Schmerz nehmen, den Edward Cullen hinterlassen hatte. Niemand könnte mich jetzt noch auffangen. Ich musste gehen. Für Immer, es würde kein zurück mehr geben.


	7. 6 Zuhause

Hause

Ich wusste, es würde Charlie das Herz brechen. Mein Vater, den ich über alles liebte, gerade ihn musste ich leiden lassen. Doch ich konnte es hier nicht mehr aushalten. Wir standen am Flughafen, warteten auf meinen Flug nach Phoenix, er schwieg, ebenso ich. Ich wollte ihm niemals so viel Leid zufügen, wie ich es in dem letzten Jahr getan hatte. Es tat mir Leid, ich musste gehen. Mit einem lauten Klingeln ertönt eine Durchsage und alle Passagiere des Fluges nach Arizona sollten sich zum Terminal begeben. Ich warf Charlie einen Blick zu, so wollte ich nicht gehen. Doch ich erinnerte mich an unseren Streit.

„Ich muss hier weg! Ich halte das nicht länger aus Charlie! Ich muss weg! Ich will zurück zu Mum! Nie wieder Forks …"

Das waren die Worte, die er von seiner eigenen Tochter hören musste. Die Tochter, die er so selten gesehen hatte und von der er endlich das Gefühl hatte, akzeptiert zu werden. Ich hatte gewusst wie verärgert er darüber sein würde, aber dass er so wütend sein würde. Immerhin wollte er sich von mir verabschieden, seiner Tochter Bella. Ich griff nach meinem Koffer um mich startklar zu machen und passierte gerade die Kontrollstation, als er mich zurückwinkte. Mir kamen die Tränen als ich auf ihn zulief und ihn in die Arme schloss. Leise flüsterte er mir ein ‚Ich hab dich lieb' ins Ohr, ehe er mich loslassen musste. Für immer.

Reneé hatte mich schon sehnsüchtig erwartet, sie hatte nie verstehen können, wieso ich in Forks bleiben wollte. Sie wusste von Edward und unserer Beziehung, doch davon, was wirklich geschehen war wollte ich sie nicht unterrichten. Als Grund für den plötzlichen Wechsel hatte ich die Sonne angegeben und das umwerfende Klima in Phoenix. Sie glaubte es. Phil jedoch schien das alles weniger zu erfreuen, er würdigte mich kaum eines Blickes, ich schwieg die ganze Fahrt, während Mum wie verrückt auf uns beide einredete. Wie viele Pläne sie doch hatte… dabei wollte ich nichts als meine Ruhe. Ich wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, wie schwer die letzte Zeit gewesen war. Ohne ihn , meinen Edward. Ich hoffte Reneé würde niemals nach ihm fragen, doch ihr schien es auf der Zunge zu brennen, Phil war es sichtlich egal. Plötzlich hielt der Wagen und ich stieg aus, wie automatisch. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie schnell die Zeit verging, oder aber wie kurz der Weg vom Flughafen bis nach Hause war … Nach Hause. War dies wirklich mein Zuhause? Ich fühlte mich nicht wirklich willkommen, was nicht nur an Phils schlechter Laune lag, sondern eher daran, das mich nichts mit diesem Ort verband. In Forks gab es vieles, an was ich mich gerne gebunden hatte, viel zu gerne.

„Darf ich reinkommen, Liebes?"

Zaghaft trat Reneé in mein Zimmer, ich war gerade dabei auszupacken, mich ‚zu Hause' zu fühlen. Ich nickte nur stumm, beobachtete wie meine Mutter auf mich zukam und sich neben mich aufs Bett setzte. Die wirkte glücklicher als je zuvor. Ob das an Phil lag oder daran, dass sie mich wiederhatte wusste ich nicht, aber ich war froh sie so zu sehen. Wenigstens ging es ihr gut.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen…?"

Ich blickte auf, vor diesem Ton hatte ich mich seit jeher gehütet. Der Mutter-ton, den Ton den die Stimme einer Mutter bekam wenn es ihr ernst wurde, wenn sie ein wichtiges Mutter-Tochter Gespräch führen musste. Ich schluckte, ich konnte nicht reden, denn ich wusste was jetzt kommen würde, ich starrte sie bloß an, wartete.

„Bist du wieder hier wegen diesem Jungen? Hat er dir wehgetan? Ich meine, du warst so glücklich mit ihm, diesem Edward. Bella …"

Sie blickte mich erschrocken an, als ich in Tränen ausbrach. Ich nahm nichts mehr war, meine Sichtfeld wirkte verschwommen, ich sah nur wie meine Mutter auf mich zukam und mich sanft in die Arme schloss. Ja, ich war glücklich gewesen mit diesem Edward – meinem. Und ich musste aus Forks weg wegen ihm, er hatte es mir unmöglich gemacht dort zu bleiben und jetzt verfolgte er mich selbst bis nach Phoenix. Beruhigend strich Reneé mir über die Haare, glättete sie ein wenig während ich mich meiner Trauer hingab. Ich schluchzte und die Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen, ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, nicht sprechen, ich konnte nicht einmal klar denken. „Er ist weg … für immer." Das wollte ich ihr gerne sagen, dann hätte sie es verstanden. Aber dann müsste ich ihr erklären wieso. Das könnte ich nicht, ich dürfte ihn nicht verraten. Mum stand ganz nah bei mir, ich lehnte mich sanft an sie, vergas meinen Schmerz für eine Sekunde und spürte die Hoffnung, den kleinen Funken der in mir loderte.


	8. 7 Ungewissheit

Die erste Zeit bei Reneé war schwieriger als ich gedacht hatte. Es fiel mir immer noch schwer, mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren als das, was man mir genommen hatte. Das Einzige was mich ein wenig glücklicher stimme war die Tatsache, dass es ihm gut ging. Sein Leben – oder vielmehr seine Existenz – ging weiter, auch ohne mich. Ich fragte mich wieder einmal, was er wohl gerade tat. Ob er genauso orientierungslos auf seinem Bett saß, träumte und an das dachte, was hätte sein können? Ich dachte viel über meine verlorene Zukunft nach, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, ein Leben lang mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Länger als ein Leben lang, für immer, er und ich. Vielleicht hätten wir sogar …geheiratet. Wenn es an der Zeit gewesen wäre. Dann wäre ich auch eine Cullen gewesen … Bella Cullen. Der Name hatte etwas, etwas Trauriges. Denn es würde niemals meiner sein. An ihn zu denken war nach einiger Zeit ertragbar geworden, doch sobald ich die Augen schloss schossen mir unendlich viele Bilder durch den Kopf. Wie wir auf der Lichtung lagen, nur wir beide und er mich das erste Mal zärtlich berührte, so zaghaft wie es nur ein Engel hätte tun können. Oder als er mir das Stück vorspielte, das er nur für mich komponiert hatte. Es waren Erinnerungen, gefolgt von durchdringendem Schmerz, der nur langsam nachlassen würde. Mitten in meinen verwirrenden Gedanken bemerkte ich, dass meine Mutter das Zimmer betreten hatte. Sie schaute mich fragend an, ich reagierte doch nur mit einem leichten Zucken der Schultern.

„Hast du Hunger, Liebes?"

Ich schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf, ich würde meine Mutter nur ungern unglücklich machen, aber an Essen hatte ich völlig das Interesse verloren. Es war für mich lediglich etwas, was man vor mir erwartete, also tat ich es.

„Nein, ich möchte nichts essen Mum…"

Ich bemerkte, wie brüchig sich meine Stimme anhörte, doch ignorierte es. Ich sah meiner geliebten Mutter direkt in die Augen, versuchte zu flehen, doch vergebens.

„Ich bitte dich Bella, du hast seit Tagen keine Nahrung angerührt. Iss bitte etwas."

Ich seufzte und stand auf, meine Beine fühlten sich taub an. Wie lange hatte ich träumend auf meinem Bett gesessen? Nun seufzte auch Reneé und wir verließen den Raum, beinahe zeitgleich. Als ich in der Küche erschien warf mir Phil nur einen mürrischen Blick zu, er war immer noch nicht froh darüber, mich wieder um sich zu haben. Doch etwas völlig anderes zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war die Zeitung, die regungslos auf dem Tisch lag – außer der Sportteil. Dieser befand sich in den Händen Phils. Ich hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen, als ich die erste Seite zu Gesicht bekam – sie zeigte ein großes Porträit von Carlisle Cullen. Mein Atem stockte als ich die Schlagzeile las : „Top-Arzt gibt seinen Beruf auf – Familiendragödie." Das erste was mir in den Kopf schoss war diese eine, elementare Frage. Wie ging es Edward? Langsam begann ich wieder, regelmäßiger zu atmen, konnte mich aber nicht rühren. Was war geschehen? Ging es der Familie gut, die ich schon als meine eigene angesehen hatte? Ich riss das Blatt Papier an mich und las, viel zu schnell, ich stockte immer wieder weil ich die Sätze nicht verstand, sie machten keinen Sinn. Ruhig lies ich die Zeitung sinken und blickte in die erschrockenen Gesichter aller anwesenden Personen. Carlisle hatte aufgehört zu arbeiten, aufgrund des Todes eines seiner Kinder. Es heißt, der Junge sei bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Unpassenderweise hatte die Autorin dieses Artikels anmerken lassen, wie schade es um ein so junges und schönes Kind wäre. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.


	9. 8 Beschluss

Hier endlich die langersehnte Fortsetzung :)

Danke für die Reviews! Freut mich, dass ihr Spaß dran habt

xoxox Ena

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unsicher blinzelte ich, ich spürte die Dunkelheit um mich herum, doch ebenso fühlte ich mich geblendet, wie von einem hellen, undurchdringlichen Lichtstrahl. Ich öffnete betäubt die Augen. Für einen Moment hatte ich vergessen wo ich war, doch als mein Blick durch das Zimmer streifte, war plötzlich alles erschreckend klar. Einer der Cullens war tot, womöglich sogar … ich hatte Angst den Gedanken weiterzuführen und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Ich musste daran glauben, dass Edward nichts passiert war, dass er lebte und glücklich war. Aber wieso würde die Familie dann alles aufgeben und sogar ihre ganze Existenz aufs Spiel setzten. Um aus Forks wegzukommen hatte Dr. Carlisle Cullen eine Versetzung beantragt, doch nun hatte er aufgehört. Seinen Job, wie auch sein leben in der Öffentlichkeit hatte er aufgegeben. Ich konnte mir keinen Grund vorstellen, außer … Wieder verbat ich mir diesen Gedanken. Unwillkürlich fuhr mein Kopf hoch, ich saß kerzengerade in meinem Bett, auch wenn es mitten in der Nacht war, hatte ich mit einem Mal diesen Drang. Ich warf die Bettdecke auf den Boden und rannte im Pyjama die Treppe hinunter, nahm immer 2 Treppenstufen auf einmal. Am Ende der langen Treppe stolperte ich zwar, lies mich davon aber nicht beirren. Ich rannte in die Küche, suchte nach der Zeitung, in der ich die Schreckensnachricht gelesen hatte. Ich schlug sie auf, blätterte wie verrückt darin um den Bericht zu finden. Ich las ihn im Eiltempo. Maine, Portland. Da waren sie nun also … zumindest hatte Carlisle dort seinen Job gemacht, also mussten sie dort irgendwo sein. Und mit ihnen die Antwort auf meine Fragen. Einmal quer durch die USA. Ich wusste nicht, dass es Edward so ernst gewesen war mit seinem Versprechen. Er wollte mich wirklich nie wieder sehen. Portland sollte also mein Ziel sein. Doch wie könnte ich es erreichen, ohne Reneé und Charlie in Sorgen zu stürzen? Ich musste es einfach gut genug planen. Zuallererst müsste ich zurück nach Forks, dort wartete mein Transporter, auch wenn er eine solche Reise niemals überleben würde, ich müsste es versuchen. Orientierungslos steuerte ich das Telefon an, es war 7 Uhr in der Früh, doch das kümmerte mich nicht.

„Hey Dad … ich bin es."

Eine kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, ich hörte nur, wie Charlie erleichtert aufatmete. Ich musste lächeln, ich hatte ihn wirklich vermisst. Ein besuch würde ihn sicherlich aufheitern.

„Bella? Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass gerade du mich um diese Zeit anrufst. Ich freu mich von dir zu hören …"

Ich schluckte, ich hatte mich seit meiner Flucht nicht mehr bei meinem Vater gemeldet und das obwohl ich ihm eine Menge schuldig war. Und schuldig sein würde.

„Ich wollte mich nur melden. Wie fändest du es, wenn ich am Wochenende vorbei kommen würde?"

Ich zitterte, meine Stimme war schwach, ich hoffte dass er nicht sauer war. Ebenso wie ich hoffte, dass ich willkommen war. Ich wartete eine kurze Zeit, für ihn war es auch nicht leicht, erst hatte sich seine Tochter nicht mehr gemeldet, nun wollte sie zurück zu ihm? Verwirrend, doch die Wahrheit konnte ich ihm nicht sagen, er würde mit Reneé darüber reden.

„Du … willst wirklich zurück … zu mir?"

„Ja … darf ich?"

Würde er mich fragen, warum ich unbedingt zu ihm wollte? Ich wüsste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Dass ich ihn schrecklich vermisste? Ich wollte ihm keine Hoffnungen machen, ich würde keinesfalls zurückkommen.

„Oh Bella, natürlich! Du bist hier immer willkommen. Ich freue mich schon dich zu sehen."

Ich konnte seine Freude nicht ertragen, ich belog ihn. Ich kam nicht wegen ihm und ich würde auch nicht bei ihm sein, zumindest nicht lange genug, sodass er glücklich war.

„Vielen Dank, Charlie. Ich bin Freitagabend noch bei dir. Ich hab dich lieb."

„Ich habe dich auch lieb Bella. Und Danke."

Ich hob erschrocken den Kopf, wieso bedankte er sich für meine Lügen … er wusste ja nichts davon. Ich wollte ihm das nicht antun, aber etwas Anderes blieb mir nicht übrig.

„Wofür denn..?"

„Dafür, dass du mich nicht vergisst, ist doch klar. Pass auf dich auf meine Kleine. Ich muss jetzt los. Die Arbeit ruft. Wir sehen uns Freitag!"

„Oh … okay."

Doch da hatte er schon aufgelegt. Ich blickte stumm den Hörer an, ich wusste, dass das das Einzige war, was momentan richtig sein könnte. Ich würde nach Edward suchen und erst wenn ich mir sicher sein könnte, dass wirklich er es war, der … gestorben war, würde ich zurückkehren. Und dann? Könnte ich weiterleben mit dem Gedanken ihn nie wieder sehen zu können? Nie wieder seine harte, kühle Haut zu spüren, ihm nie wieder sagen zu können, wie sehr ich ihn liebte? Vermutlich nicht.


	10. 9 Unterstützung

Als ich Charlie in die Arme schloss, fühlte es sich an als wäre ich nie fort gewesen. Auch das verhasste Forks hatte sich nicht verändert. Es regnete, überall unterhielten sich die Menschen auf den Straßen, jeder kannte die Lebensgeschichte des Anderen. Während Charlie mir eine Tasse Tee zubereitete, dachte ich über die vergangene Woche nach. Meine Mutter war nicht allzu begeistert davon gewesen, dass ich zurück nach Forks wollte. Ich hatte den Eindruck sie erklärte mich immer mehr für verrückt, bloß weil sie meine Taten nicht verstand. Ich seufzte leise und erntete damit einen Blick von Charlie. Er war meinen Plänen gegenüber misstrauisch gewesen, doch seine Freude mich zu sehen übertrumpfte dies mit Leichtigkeit. Ich fühlte mich in Forks einfach nicht mehr zu Hause, ohne Edward war diese Kleinstadt erdrückend, beinahe schon schrecklich einsam. Zwar kamen Billy und Jacob Black einige Male vorbei, was aufheiternd war. Ich war gerne mit Jacob zusammen, auch wenn es sich falsch anfühlte. Wir verbrachten die Tage meistens gemeinsam vor dem Fernseher, oder gingen ein wenig durch die Straßen. Auch in La Push, am Strand waren wir oft, er tat mir gut, lenkte mich ein wenig ab. Heute Abend wäre meine Zeit gekommen, Forks zu verlassen und nach Portland zu fahren. Billy und Jacob waren bei uns, sahen sich mal wieder ein Footballspiel an. Es wäre beinahe zu leicht.

„Was machst du eigentlich wieder hier?"

Jacob blickte mich fragend an, während ich den Männern etwas zu essen vorbereitete. Ich wusste es selbst nicht genau, zuckte mit den Schultern und fühlte mich mit jeder Sekunde, die ich länger in Forks bleiben sollte schuldiger.

„Edward ist weg, Bella. Du musst nicht hier sein wenn es dir so unangenehm ist."

Ich blickte rasch zu Jacob auf, seine Worte hatten mich getroffen, mich erinnert. Ich musste handeln. Das Essen war fertig, ich servierte es auf einem kleinen Teller. Billy würde wahrscheinlich eine Weile bei Charlie bleiben, ich müsste ihm einfach sagen, ich würde bei Angela oder Jessica übernachten. Doch jetzt mit ihm zu sprechen schien mir unklug, daher kramte ich schnell nach Papier und Stift und kritzelte ihm eine kleine Notiz, die ich auf ihm hinterlassen würde. Er sollte sich keine Sorgen machen. Jake beobachtete mich mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht hier sein muss Jake, aber ich werde bleiben. Zumindest jetzt …"

Ich schaute nur kurz zu ihm, ihn wollte ich nicht mit hinein ziehen. Er war zu jung, zu dumm um zu begreifen. Doch mit einem Schritt war er nah bei mir, blickte mir über die Schulter, was ihm nicht schwer fiel mit seiner Größe und Falten traten auf seine Stirn. Ich drehte mich erschrocken um, er stand direkt vor mir, zu nah, als das es ein angenehmes Gefühl hätte sein können. So nah war ich nur Edward gewesen …

„Du wirst sicher nicht bei deinen Freundinnen sein, oder Bella? Du wirst ihn suchen…"

Ich zuckte zusammen, wie konnte Jacob davon wissen? Ich drängte ihn zur Seite um die Notiz auf der Arbeitsplatte der Küche zu platzieren, doch Jacob hielt mich am Arm fest, als ich die Küche verlassen wollte. Sein Blick schien mich zu durchdringen, ich schaute weg als seine Augen sich durch meine Gedanken bohrten.

„Das geht dich wirklich nichts an Jake …"

Ich riss mich los, schnappte nach meiner Jacke und warf einen kleinen Blick nach drinnen, zu Charlie und Billy die sich köstlich amüsierten. Sie gestikulierten wild, unterhielten sich angeregt über das Spiel. Einen besseren Zeitpunkt gab es nicht. Ich spürte Jacobs Blicke auf mir ruhen, er folgte mir, selbst als ich bereits zur Tür ging, die Jacke unter den Arm geklemmt.

„Sag mir wenigstens wo du hingehst, Bella …"

Ich drehte mich zögernd um. Ich suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede, oder wenigstens einem Grund ihm zu vertrauen.

„Portland."

Ich stammelte eine undeutliche Entschuldigung ehe ich die Tür öffnete, einen letzten Blick zurück zu Charlie warf und mich dann zum gehen wandte. Ich atmete tief durch, wer weiß wie lange ich das aushalten würde, geschweige denn mein Transporter … Ich blickte kurz auf den Bündel Geld den ich von Reneé bekommen hatte. Sie sagte ich solle ein wenig einkaufen gehen. Ich brauchte es für Benzin. Als ich die Tür sanft schließen wollte, spürte ich einen Widerstand und drehte mich ruckartig um. Jacob hatte sich an die Tür gelehnt, stand mir wieder nah gegenüber, doch dieses Mal war dies eine Reaktion aus meiner Bewegung. Ich wich leicht vor ihm zurück.

„Lass mich dir helfen. Ich sage Billy, dass wir bei einem meiner Freunde sind. Er vertraut ihnen, damit hast du ein Alibi."

Ich starrte Jacob verwirrt an, wieso wollte er mir helfen? Der Gedanke, den Schritt nicht alleine machen zu müssen hatte etwas Beruhigendes und so nickte ich stumm. Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich in die Küche und zerstörte den Zettel den ich Charlie geschrieben hatte, beobachtete dann wie Jacob die Sache in den Griff bekam. Er erklärte unseren Vätern wir würden einen DVD Abend machen und dort übernachten. Damit hatten wir immerhin 2 Tage Zeit. Als wir schweigend nebeneinander durch den Regen gingen, auf dem Weg zu meinem Transporter, blickte ich Jacob direkt an.

„Danke."

Es kam von herzen. Ich war ihm wirklich dankbar, dass er sich den Weg mit mir machen wollte, mich unterstützen würde, so gut er könnte. Plötzlich blieb Jake stehen, blickte zu meinem Transporter und begann lauthals zu lachen. Auf meinen verwirrten Blick antwortete er immer noch lachend.

„Du willst damit nach Portland? Vergiss es, das dauert Tage. Aber damit können wir immerhin bis zum Flughafen. Wenn er das denn schafft …"

Ich schmollte vor mich hin, doch auch ich sah ein, dass wir es mit meinem Transporter keine 100 Meilen geschafft hätten. Selbst ich musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen.


End file.
